fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The League/Volume 1: Chapter 2
Cam As all the members filed into the conference room and took their seats, my hands were shaking. My brow was wet with sweat. How could Ghost be so stupid? I tried not to pace. I failed. “Everyone, take your seats. And put away your bloody phones.” Caulk was fiddling about on his cell, probably talking to ten women at a time. “Fine, should I put it in airplane mode for the flight?” Caulk quipped. “I’ll put an airplane on you if you don’t put that thing away,” I uttered. Caulk became serious, stowing his phone in his pockets. Ghost sat with his arms crossed, probably knowing what was about to come. “Is this about the battle with the Dragon, Cam?” Bloxx asked. “Yes.” Ghost’s face was as white as snow when I answered Bloxx. I suppose it would be appropriate. “We...we are in danger. The Dragon Demands is no doubt trying to raise an army to attack us for what happened on the GoT wiki. We need to be prepared. For war, for death, and destruction.” “Thanks for that, by the way,” Tommy said, smirking as he looked over to Ghost. “Fuck off. Did you really think I walked in there expecting it to go down that way?” Ghost nearly barked at Tommy. Tommy smiled again. “I don’t know, did you?” I slammed my hand on the table, catching everyone’s attention. “Hey! Do you really think this is the bloody time for infighting?” Everyone quieted down. I would have my words with Ghost later, but this was not the time to quarrel with one another. Bloxx looked at me and said, “what would you have us do?” I sighed. “We...have to act reasonably. They're probably going to try and defame us any way possible. We will not strike unless we are innocents are attacked. And if we do attack, we all have to be at our bests.” Bloxx spoke once again. “What should I do?” I sighed. “You know we can’t let you fight, Bloxx.” I could see the sadness on Bloxx’s face. He didn’t appreciate just how much he was doing for the team. Caulk turned to Bloxx. “Watching our asses is more than enough.” I saw a look on Tommy’s face that spoke a thousand words. It was only on his face for a split second, but it spoke a thousand words. I decided not to address it for the time being. Perhaps I should have. “We need to be vigilant.” I looked around. Bloxx’s face was the saddest thing in the room, Tommy had that stupid grin, Ghost seemed a little upset, but Caulk and Pig were fine. “With Razor in Falloutcity, we're shorthanded. Caulk, are you willing to work with The Red Swine?” Caulk’s casual grin changed, as he looked over at the then meek Pigpen. He spent a proper ten seconds looking for the words to say it in his casual way, then he said, “he might cramp my style. I need to work with someone who can be my wingman, too. Maybe I’d roll with Ghost or you.” Pig frowned, “Y-yeah, Caulk is right. The Red Swine wouldn’t help out anyway.” Bloxx piped up. “I’ll go! I’ve been training. I’m good with a sword, Cam. Caulk and I could work well together.” Tommy stood up. “No! You getting involved cost us JOHN CENA and Ziggler! There’s no way in HELL you’re putting us all at risk again!” Everyone looked to Tommy except Bloxx, who simply looked to the ground. I wanted to throw Tommy out of a window right then and there. Bloxx’s knuckles were white as snow. “Tommy, I didn’t mean for that to happen, you fuck. I died, man! And Ziggler was the fucking moron who blew up the city, not me.” “Yeah, well, you’ve been sitting behind a desk for the past six months. You really think you’ve gotten stronger?” “Yes I fucking do, Tommy!” “ENOUGH.” I shouted, picking up my Notebook. “Tommy, you sit down right now, or so help me, I’ll send you to Gotland myself. Now, next person to talk while I’m talking gets a fist to the face and a trip to the bottom floor of the Patrol Headquarters, got it?!” Tommy begrudgingly sat down, and Bloxx decided to walk away and go back to monitoring. Honestly, I sided with Bloxx, but I would have to address that later. I cleared my throat. “Now. Caulk, you’re working with Tommy to watch the Southern border for any Gotland related threats. Pigpen, you and Ghost will watch Central-” Before I even had time to finish discussing my game plan, I heard a yell. “You guys are gonna want to see this!” Bloxx shouted from his terminal. The team rushed into Bloxx’s computer room. Bloxx pointed to the main map screen. League drones detected something major going on in southern Twdtown. “It looks like a bank robbery. I’m not sure if there have been any deaths, but it looks like the work of…Decade Man.” Caulk laughed. “Whoa, why are we getting worked up, then? Decade’s a joke, I could finish him off myself!” I furrowed my brow. “Don’t be arrogant, Caulk. The timing of this, not even a few hours after the incident in Gotland, is incredibly suspicious. Ghost, now that your armor’s repaired, you and Caulk will go to deal with this, and you will proceed with caution.” “Let me armor up and go with them Cam. You know I’ve been messing with chest plates and other pieces of shit that Ghost doesn’t use, I would be more than safe if I went with them, armed and armored.” Bloxx said. I understood his pain, but there was no way I would let him go out on this one. “Bloxx. These are my orders. Stay here and keep watch over them. I’m counting on you, and only you, to do this.” Bloxx nodded and turned back to the screen. “Okay.” Caulk put his hand on his younger friend’s shoulder before leaving to get ready to go. Bloxx looked slightly reassured. I’d have to have a talk with him later. As Caulk and I got ready to leave, I turned to Ghost, who continued looking at the screen sternly. ”When you get back, we need to talk.” Ghost frowned and nodded. He turned to Caulk. “Hurry up, let’s get a move on.” The two of them rushed down the elevator and out of the door. Like a worried parent, who still needed to scold his child, I watched them go. Trivia *First appearance of Pigpen. Category:The League Category:Issues